


A Journey to Recovery

by moonlightstar64



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightstar64/pseuds/moonlightstar64
Summary: Marinette is a normal teenage girl with school drama. Until she has been chosen to protect her city from Hawkmoth. With all these lies that have been ruining her friendships will it ever end? When doubts cloud Marinette’s mind will she rise above them and face fear itself?
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86
Collections: THEME: Civilian





	A Journey to Recovery

“Do you ever think Hawmoth’s rain of terror on Paris will ever be over?” Marinette asks Luka.

“Why do you ask?” Luka questions.

“It’s just that don’t you ever think that one-day Ladybug will fail?” Marinette replies.

“Marinette, Ladybug will fight in and out of the suit for justice, the truth, no matter who she’s fighting, she will always protect us,” Luka assures.

“I guess she will,” Marinette agrees.

“I’ll see you after school,” Marinette says and kisses his cheek.

Once she enters the class she sees the one girl who shows up every blue moon, Lila Rossi. She walks past her and takes a seat at the back of the class and starts sketching.

“How was your trip to Achu,” Rose asks.

“It was amazing! We will be going back really soon for the next charity event,” Lila swoons.

“Girl, did you hear about the Jagged Stone concert this Saturday, are you going?” Alya asks.

“I would love to but unfortunately I have a charity event that day but I am sending my regards to Jagged as his honorary niece that saved his cat,” Lila lies.

Ladybug will fight in and out of the suit for justice Marinette hears Luka say in her head.

“Jagged never had a cat,” Marinette states.

“It was a long time ago so no one remembers but he did,” Lila assures.

“He’s allergic to cats so he can’t have one,” Marinette explains.

“And how do you know that Marinette?” Alya asks.

“He said it in his previous interview with Nadia Chamack if you were paying attention,” Marinette states.

“I remember that interview,” Nathaniel adds.

“Is this true?!? Lila have you been lying to us!?!” Alya demands.

“It’s not Lila’s fault guys, she has this illness that causes her to say things,” Adrien mentions.

“And how were you informed of this but not us?” Alya says.

“Well..” Adrien starts.

Ring!

Saved by the bell, class begins.

“Luka, do you think Ladybug would be different as a civilian?” Marinette questions.

“Under that mask is a civilian, the civilian who dares to protect this city with her life, no matter with or without that mask, this is what I believe. “ Luka explains.

“Hmm,” Marinette agrees.

“So what happened at school?” Luka questions.

“A partial truth came under wraps, but I am working towards getting the whole truth revealed to my class,” Marinette explains.

“That’s good,” Luka says.

“Watch out!” Marinette yells while pushing Luka and her out of the way from a ray.

“You will pay for what you have done Marinette!” Volpina yells.

“I didn’t do anything except fight for the truth,” Marinette states.

Volpina charges towards Marinette but before she can do anything Luka trips her.

“Ugh!” Volpina shouts.

Volpina ran towards Luka with her flute out but before she could hit him Marinette intersects it.

“It’s not nice to hit people with things, especially my boyfriend!” Marinette shouts while pushing her back.

Before she can land another attack

“It’s not nice to attack civilians when you have a hero right here waiting to fight you,” Cat Noir interrupts.

“Where’s the bug?” Volpina questions.

Volpina and Cat Noir keep fighting while Marinette and Luka observe them from afar. Cat Noir needs help, Marinette thinks.

“Her necklace is the Akuma, we need a way to get close to it,” Marinette says.

“Shouldn’t we let the hero's deal with this?” Luka questions.

“Even if we aren’t superheroes we can still do what's right, now help me,” Marinette orders.

They both get closer to Lila and Cat Noir and signal Cat Noir. When close enough Luka grabs ahold of Volpina’s arms and Marinette grabs her necklace and smashes it. Volpina vanishes.

“Where did she go?” Luka questions.

“She probably has illusion powers, that was an illusion we better find the real her,” Marinette replies.

Cat Noir sees Volpina running across the rooftops and follows her.

“We have to help Cat Noir,” Marinette tells Luka.

“But Cat Noir has it under control,” Luka states.

“No, that’s an illusion, I think I may know where she is, follow me,” Marinette says.

Marinette leads Luka Eiffel Tower.

“Why would she be here?” Luka asks.

“She can view everything that’s happening from up there,” Marinette explains.

They head up the stairs to the top where they see Volpina. Marinette views her surroundings and sees the flag pole she motions Luka to get that. She closes in on Volpina when

“Marinette, just the person I’ve been waiting for,” Volpina states.

“What do you want Lila?” Marinette asks.

“For you to be gone,” Volpina says and grabs Marinette.

Volpina grabs her throat and is holding Marinette near the edge of the rail.

“Put that pole down or else your girlfriend gets it,” Voplina states.

“Volpina, hand over the civilian,” Cat Noir says.

“No, she ruined my kingdom and she will pay one way or another,” Lila says and lets go of me.

Cat Noir dives down and grabs a hold of me before using his staff to land safely on the ground. He leaps off towards Volpina and Luka. What he doesn't know is that I have Volpina’s akumatized object.

“Marinette, you have to go transform,” Tiki says coming out of hiding.

“I can’t Tiki, we have to follow through with the plan,” Marinette states.

“But, Marinette, it’s too early!” Tiki cries.

“No, it’s the only chance we’re getting,” Marinette says and walks toward the Agreste Mansion.

Marinette walks into the mansion and is met with Nathalie.

“Marinette, what are you doing here?” she asks.

“I’m here to discuss the competition I won at school with Gabriel Agreste,” Marinette states.

“What competition?” Nathalie questions.

“The one held last week where my dress design won,” Marinette replies.

“Oh, yes that one, hold on one moment, I’ll see if he has the time to see you,” Nathalie says.

Once Nathalie is gone, Marinette scans the room looking for anything suspicious. Nathalie comes back and Marinette notices the peacock miraculous that is pinned on her suit.

“He is free right now and is ready to speak to you,” Nathalie informs.

They head up to Gabriel’s office and Marinette sees the painting of Emile.

“Hello, Marinette, what did you want to speak with me?” Gabriel greets.

“Why are you doing this?” Marinette questions.

“Doing what?” Gabriel asks.

“Is it so you can bring Mrs.Agreste back because she would be pretty ashamed of what you’re doing,” Marinette states.

“You were always so bright my dear,” Gabriel states while transforming.

Hawkmoth is now standing across from Marinette while Nathalie approaches her. When she tries to restrain Marinette, Nathalie is lifted and thrown across the room.

“Really Mayura I thought you could do better,” Marinette states.

“Duusu feathers rise,” Nathalie says but nothing happens.

“Looking for this, it seems that this has been affecting your health since it looks damaged,” Marinette states.

“You civilians will not ruin my plans,” Hamoth huffs.

He uses his staff and attacks Marinette while she is defending the attacks she sweeps Hawmoths feet from underneath him and allows him to fall while she runs to the Eiffel Tower. Hawkmoth follows knowing that Nathalie can’t help. When Marinette gets to the Eifell Tower she sees Volpina tied up and Cat Noir searching for her Akuma.

“You will pay,” she hears Hawkmoth say.

Hawkmoth grabs her throat and is choking her for dear life.

“No!” Cat Noir cries.

Marinette grabs the miraculous off Hawkmoth and he detransforms but it didn’t stop Hawkmoth’s staff from piercing her skin nor from letting her fall to her doom.

“Tikki spots on!” Marinette yells.

She purifies the Akuma but is too tired to save herself. Before she has an impact with the ground she lets Tiki, Duusu and Nooroo free.

With the final strength, she has Marinette releases the miraculous cure and hits the ground.

**Years Later**

Even after all these years Luka can’t leave nor forget her.

“You said you would always be here but now your not,” Luka says.

“We all have the power to be heroes,” he remembers Marinette telling him.

“You are a great hero Marinette, you don’t need a mask to show you that, you have shown people that even civilians can be heroes,” Luka says while a tear rolls down his cheek and holds the miraculous.


End file.
